


The Kissing Game

by Sweetloot



Series: RVB Pages [10]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetloot/pseuds/Sweetloot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doc knows that the remedy for worrying is kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kissing Game

**Author's Note:**

> [Jamie](http://recovery-one.tumblr.com/) on tumblr is feeling sad and I don't like it so I wrote some quick Docington kisses to make her feel better.

“But what if-”

“It's fine.”

“Or-”

“Stop worrying.”

“But I can't just-”

“Shush.”

“But-”

Doc could practically see the gears turning in Wash's head, could actually see the way his eyebrows met to crease in the middle and the way his bottom lip jutted out in a small pout. Wash opened his mouth again, likely with another worry on the tip of his tongue, so Doc leaned forward, capturing his lips and kissing him gently, then again when he pulled away and he tried to speak again.

They stayed like that for a while, both of them on the couch and the show Doc had been watching forgotten in the background. Whenever Wash tried to utter another worry Doc would swoop in, smothering the words with well placed kisses and gentle nips of his teeth.

Doc knew that by this point in their making out that Wash was playing a game with him, opening his lips with a slight smirk only to have Doc peck him on the lips. Doc knew that now they were just playing, Wash's worries slipping to the back of his mind. That was what Doc had been hoping for, that Wash would relax and calm down for a while...well, calm down his mind, at least. His hands were starting to travel, starting to play with the hem of his shirt and tease the tanned skin there. Doc didn't mind, simply slipped his tongue into Wash's mouth, licking across his teeth and teasing just as much.

Eventually they slowed, their kissing game ending with a final peck to Wash's lips. Wash sighed, leaning back against the couch as Doc smiled, happy he could keep Wash's worries at bay, at least for a little while.

A little while that wasn't going to last very long, apparently.

“But are you _sure_ , they're going to be okay.”

Doc sighed, exasperated and fond all rolled up into one. “Yes, Wash, I'm sure Ari and Skyler are doing just fine. We handpicked the vet together, remember?”

“But what if-”

“Nothing is going to go wrong, I promise,” Doc emphasized his point with a kiss to the freckles on Wash's nose, “spaying is a standard procedure and will be good for the overall well being of the girls, trust me, you're doing the right thing.”

Wash looked hopeful, questioning quietly, “Really?”

“Yes, really. Now, come over here and cuddle with me before Scrubs goes off.”

**Author's Note:**

> P.S: The names for Wash's cats are [canon](http://lokiinthedark.tumblr.com/post/91428121048) (though their genders are not so I just picked).
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
